


Playground Playtime

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, Little!Jack, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play, cuteness, daddy!matt, daddy!ryan, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: (This is another request from a while ago from one of my readers, and it is based off of Jack's playthrough of That Dragon, Cancer.)**This is an ageplay one-shot, that involves a grownup in pull-ups and another grownup in diapers. **It was only about eight minutes into the game where he came across a park, which had a playground. A bittersweet sort of smile came to his lips as he was lead towards the playground. "I never had a playground where I lived....."





	Playground Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi. I'm here with another one-shot. It was a request by CaptainCrush119 on fanfiction.net, and I hope you all enjoy it.**
> 
> **It's based off of one of Jack's videos, where he did a play through of That Dragon, Cancer. I personally have not watched Jack's playthrough because Cancer is still a sore subject in my family. But...I made myself watch Mark's play through of it. I ended up crying almost through the whole video.**

Jack started up the game, knowing it'd be an emotional one just by reading the title. That Dragons, Cancer. It was a touchy subject, and he had been hesitant to play it. Though, it was one that he definitely wanted to play. So, he eventually made time to sit down and play it properly. Which happened to be today. He bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes on the computer screen as he waited for the game to get to the opening screen.

*Whoopish* "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to a game called That Dragon, Cancer. It sounds like a very serious title and by the description of it and the sort of mood that everything is set and this is going to be a very serious game. I th-...I think the description on Steam said that it was gonna be only...it was only gonna be two hours long. So I wanted to do a something sit in, relax, have a nice experience with this because I've heard some very good things about it. And there are a lot of people talking about it online. And I wanted to see what it was like for myself before something gets spoiled...." Jack continued on to explain what the game was about, and the fact that he was excited to play it. But he knew it was going to probably be an emotional rollercoaster for, not only himself, but also his viewers.

He got settled in, clicking on new game as he felt a lump already start to gather in his throat. It wasn't even very far into the game when he was already starting to get a little emotional. He just couldn't imagine having to go through what Joel, as well as Joel's family, had to go through.

It was only about eight minutes into the game where he came across a park, which had a playground. A bittersweet sort of smile came to his lips as he was lead towards the playground. "I never had a playground where I lived. Like, growing up, near me. I had like a park and stuff. Well...."park". It wasn't really a park. It was literally the size of this room." He admitted, as he began to move towards one of the items on the playground. "So, there wasn't much to do, but...I never had an actual playground to sit on. Or, like, swings or anything." He added on, before he began to interact with Joel on the merry -go-round.

He still didn't have a playground close by to where he lived now, which did kind of suck. He wasn't too recognizable in Ireland yet t, so he could probably get away with being Little at a public park. But again...there were none near him. Not only that, but he really didn't have anyone who would be willing to go with him. Not in public anyways.

He let out a small sigh at the thought, before he mentally returned back to the game still in front of him. He had so much to get through. And now wasn't the time to dwell on what used to make him sad when he was younger.

Jack continued on with the game, mentally and emotionally focused on it fully now. He knew it was probably going to be hard but he had to get through it. And...as he predicted, the rest of the game was an emotional rollercoaster that had he crying from time to time due to how sad it was. Everything about the game was sad. Cancer itself is just....sad.

He wiped at his eyes as he finished up the game, rambling on a bit at how he wasn't really able to comment too much on the subject of cancer, He had never lost anyone to it and he didn't know anyone with it; which he was thankful for. No one should have to go through something as painful and as draining as cancer. His smile was a bit wobbly as he glanced towards the camera, ready to finish up his video. He felt drained in every sense of the word. "But for now..." He paused to take in a deep breath. "For now, thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS. AND high-fives all 'round." *Whoopish. Whoopish.*"And thank you guys and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" It was hard for him to be as high energized as he usually was, but he did his best for his viewers.

Now would be the perfect time for a nap.

*********************************

It was only a few short months later, after the video was recorded, when Jack was in LA visiting Mark as well as a few other friends. And he was excited. He always was to go to LA. It was arranged that he was staying at Mark's house, with Mark, Ryan and Matt. None of the three seemed to mind him staying. Plus Jack always felt so welcomed at their place. He felt like he was able to be more open around them since the three knew he was a Little. It made it even better when he discovered Mark was a Little too. They always had the cutest play dates.

He had a stupid smile on his face as he got off the plane. He was a day early, because he had been able to book an earlier flight, so it was going to be quite the shock to the three men. He grabbed his two bags of luggage. One being for his Little stuff and one for his Big stuff. He had brought more of his Little stuff with him this time, since he felt more comfortable being Little around them.

He then made his way outside to hail a cab, letting out a small groan when he noticed it was raining. That was one thing he hadn't been anticipating. It damn near always rained in Ireland. And now...he had to deal with the rain in LA too? Seriously? He hoped it didn't rain the whole time he was here or it really would just be like he was back at home.

Jack was startled by a car horn blaring, causing him to look to his right slightly. He grinned when he saw a cab waiting for him, and began to drag his two bags towards it. He loaded them into the trunk, before he got into the backseat himself and told the driver the address of Mark, Ryan, and Matt's place.

It was a fairly silent ride there, a little small talk made from both parties. But other than that, the ride wasn't all that interesting. He was still so full of excitement as he finally got out of the cab, taking his luggage back out before he headed to the door. He adjusted his clothing, making sure he looked presentable before he rang the doorbell.

Mark was currently downstairs, working on some editing while Matt and Ryan were in the backyard with Lego and Chica. He looked up when he heard the doorbell go off, causing his eyebrows to furrow. "Who....?" He trailed off a bit but got off his chair, hearing the doorbell go off again. "I'm coming!" He called out, sprinting towards the door. He paused in front of the door to catch his breath, before opening it up. "Hel-" His jaw dropped open as he saw Jack standing there, two suitcases at his side. "Jack?!? Oh my god!" He said excitedly, pulling Jack in for a tight hug.

Jack couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he hugged him back gently. "Well hello to you too." He replied with a bright grin on his lips. "I got an early flight so....I hope you don't mind me dropping in unexpectedly." He added on, pulling back to look up at him with a small smile.

"Of course not. You should know that by now." Mark replied, lifting a hand to ruffle the green hair in front of him. "Anyway, I'm sure it was a long flight. Just like always. So...come on in!" He added, moving to help Jack bring in his luggage. He took one, while Jack took the other, before he lead the way upstairs to the guest bedroom where Jack usually stayed.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as they entered the room, moving to drop his bag on the bed. "God, I am so damn tired." He grumbled out, before he too flopped down on the bed. "I feel like I always am when I come here." He added, feeling a little bit guilty. He always had such a long flight though, and it didn't matter what he did. He always showed up in LA feeling tired.

"It's fine. It's getting late anyways. Maybe you should turn in early? Then tomorrow we can head out and I can show you around LA. Like I usually do." Mark replied, giving Jack a small smile. "I'll give you a small tour." He put Jack's second bag of luggage on the ground near the closet. Then he picked up the other bag of luggage that was on the bed. He took it off the bed and moved it beside the other bag of luggage, before he turned to give Jack a small smile. "See you in the morning bud." He added, ruffling his hair before he turned off the lights and headed out of the room.

Jack was about to speak up when Mark returned a few seconds later to turn on the night light. "I thought you had forgotten about it." He mumbled with a nervous chuckle. He waited for Mark to leave again before he tugged off his jeans and slid under the covers. He was about to drift off when he forgot something and got back out for under his covers. He headed over to his Little bag, pulling out his Septiceye Sam plushie. Then he headed back over to the bed and slipped under the covers. It didn't take him too long for him to fall asleep, still curled up on the bed.

*********************************

Jack was the last to wake up the next morning, feeling groggy and jet legged. But he knew that today would be a laid back day anyways. The day after he arrived always was. He got himself up out of the bed, letting out a small yawn. He left Sam on the bed, making his way out of the room, down the hall and finally, down the stairs. He rubbed at his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen, plopping down on a chair beside Mark. "Mornin'."

Mark chuckled as he glanced at Matt, then over at Ryan and down at Jack who still had his head on his shoulder. "Good morning to you too." He replied, ruffling up Jack's hair a bit. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. "Are you up for some...touring today?" He added. He didn't want to push Jack if he was ready.

Jack gave a small nod of his head, before he lifted his head again. "Yeah. I'm pretty well rested." He said, getting up off his stool again to grab a bowl of cereal. "Is it just us two today? Or will Matt and Ryan be joining us?" He asked curiously, pouring some Cheerios in a bowl.

"Actually, we gotta work on some videos. But I hope you two have some fun. Please just....try to stay out of trouble." Matt spoke up, before he looked up to give each of them pointed looks. He knew they would behave themselves, at least he hoped they would, but he just wanted to be sure.

Jack gave a nod as he sat back down on his chair next to Mark, digging into his cereal. He was honestly glad that it was just going to be the two of them. He always thought it was more fun that way. Just the two of them. He gave Mark a small grin, before he went back to eating his cereal. Small conversation was made around him but he didn't participate too much other than small conversation.

The four were soon finished up with breakfast, leaving Matt and Ryan to head off to their office to work on their videos while Mark and Jack went upstairs to get ready for the day. The red and green haired males changed out of their pyjamas and into regular clothing.

Mark always made sure to give Jack a tour every single time he visited. Of course he knew he didn't have to but he knew that Jack didn't get to visit America too often. He waited by Jack's door for him to finish getting ready. "Ready to head off?" He asked, once the door to Jack's guest bedroom opened.

Jack let out a noise of surprise, startled that Mark was so close to him when he opened the door. "Jesus Mark." He muttered out, his accent thick. "You scared the shit out of me, you arsehole." He grumbled. "But yeah. 'm ready."

Mark grinned and took his hand, leading him down the stairs. He didn't even seem to care that they were holding hands. They were close enough friends by now anyways for it to not be weird. He led him out to the car, before he finally dropped it to unlock the car. The two of them got into the car, before their usual touring began.

It was about two hours later, when it was near the end of their touring, when Mark drove by a park. Said park had a playground on it. Jack smiled in a bittersweet sort of way as he kept his eyes on the playground still. "You know....I never had a playground where I lived." He commented in a soft voice. "I never got to play on one when I was younger. It kinda sucked..."

"I know." Mark spoke up, a small smile on his lips. It was as if he had something planned. He gave Jack a look before he began to drive again. He drove them back home, and, though it wasn't too late, they decided to take it easy for the rest of the night.

*********************************

The next day started off as normal, with Jack waking up last, and still feeling lazy and tired. Next was breakfast, small conversations about plans for the day, the usual. Both he and Mark ended up slipping soon after breakfast though, leaving Matt and Ryan to take care of them.

Matt adjusted Jack on his hip as he made his way into the living room, ruffling up Jack's hair. "Today we're doing something different." He informed the Irish lad, pressing a light kiss to his temple. He had changed Jack into a diaper since he tended to slip into a younger headspace than Mark. Then he got Jack into a pair of loose jeans as well as a loose fitting tee shirt. "We're gonna go outside, okay?" He could see the panic and worry in Jack's eyes, causing him to shush him softly. "Nothing's gonna happen. I promise. Ryan and I are gonna make sure you two aren't spotted."

Ryan made his way into the living room as well, who was holding onto Mark's hand. He had changed Mark into something similar to Jack, consisting of a loose pair of jeans and a loose tee shirt. The only difference was that Mark was wearing a pull-up. "he's right bud. Nothing is gonna happen to you two. We'll be right there the whole time." He reassured Jack, smiling softly.

Matt placed Jack on his feet, knowing he couldn't carry the other male out to the car without it looking too weird. He took Jack's hand, and then glanced to Ryan, before the four of them headed out to the car. He opened up the door to the backseat, helped Jack get in first. Then he buckled him up before he got into the passenger seat himself.

Ryan followed Matt out to the car, holding onto Mark's hand. He got Mark into the backseat too before he got into the driver's seat. He started up the car, and began to drive a familiar route that Mark had taken Jack on the day before.

Jack let his thumb slip between his lips, looking out the window. His eyes seemed to light up in a cute, childish way when he realized where they were going. "Pawk?" He asked, looking over towards Mark and then at the 'adults' in the front seat. "We goin' to the playgwound?"

"We are going to the playground sweetheart." Matt replied, letting out another soft coo. He always loved how cute Jack was when he was in his headspace. He could already see the park coming into view. And he could practically already feel the excitement coming from the two Littles in the backseat. "Now, when we get there, you have to wait for Uncle Ryan to park before getting out. We'll help you two out. Then I want you to hold either mine or Ryan's hand. I don't want you two running off and getting hurt before we even get to the playground, understood?" He turned to look at the two in the backseat, receiving two excited nods. "Good."

Ryan found a close by parking spot, which he soon claimed. Then he turned off the car and got out, opening the door to the back seat so that Mark could get out while Matt was doing the same with Jack on the other side. He held Mark's hand in his own while Jack held Matt's, glancing around at the playground to find that it was, thankfully, empty.

Once they were close enough, both Ryan and Matt allowed the two to head off towards the equipment. "Okay you two. Have fun. We'll be right on the bench if you need anything." Matt explained to them, watching the two Littles head off excitedly to the playground. He chuckled and headed to the bench with Ryan, sitting down beside the other male.

Jack was still beaming as he and Mark made their way to the playground. This was his actual first time playing at a playground. Well, that he could remember. His parents might have taken him when he was younger but he didn't exactly remember it. He made his way slowly to the swings, his legs a bit sluggish in his headspace. He managed to get himself up on one of them, holding on tightly to the chains of the swing. He moved his dangling feet around, but he wasn't able to start swinging himself, causing him to let out a whine. "Uncle Matty?" He asked. "Won't go..."

Mark looked up from his spot on the play equipment, seeing Jack on the swings. He decided to join him, making his way down the slide with a happy giggle. Then he headed over to the swing beside Jack, able to pump his feet a little bit but not too much.

Matt looked up when he heard Jack's voice, smiling when he saw the two on the swings. He got up first, followed by Ryan, before the two headed over to the swings. "Need a push?" He offered, putting his hands on Jack's back gently when he got a nod. "Okay. Hold on tight." He instructed. He gave a light push at first, grinning when he heard adorable giggles coming from Jack.

Ryan was following Matt's lead, and was pushing Mark on his own swing. The giggles of happiness that came from the two of them was honestly the cutest. It was like music to their ears. The way Jack was trying to copy Mark by swinging his own feet. The way Jack was looking up at the sky as he was pushed.

The two Littles stayed on the swings for a few minutes, with Matt and Ryan still pushing them. Mark was the first one to get off though, with the help of Ryan, before he made his way to the merry-go-round. "Jack, come wif me!" He called out, hopping onto it. He spun it around a little bit to get it going, still letting out cute giggles of happiness.

Matt helped Jack off of the swing before holding his hand to bring him over to the merry-go-round, helping the Irish lad onto the equipment once they arrived. "Sit down on it, okay/" Matt told Jack since, again, he had a younger headspace than Mark's. He waited until the two Littles were ready and stable, before he began to slowly spin in at first. He made the merry-go-round go faster and faster, but made sure not to go to faster.

The next hour and a half was spent at that playground, the two Littles practically giggling and squealing the entire time. Matt and Ryan's smiles never left their faces the entire time they were there. And the only reason it had to come to an end was because of the face that it had started to rain. It was only lightly spitting, but Ryan and Matt figured it would be smarter to get Mark and Jack back home before it did start pouring. Both Littles hated thunderstorms.

Luckily, by the time they had gotten home, it had started to rain quite heavily. Ryan decided to carefully carry Jack back into the house, taking him upstairs to change him out of his wet clothes and into something more....Little. He changed him out of his wet tee shirt and jeans, then begant to change his diaper. He paused when Jack got fidgety, and handed the green haired male his Sam plushie. "There you go bud." He cooed softly, tickling his stomach. It earned him yet another giggle that he loved to hear. He finished changing Jack's wet diaper without anymore struggling. He then slipped a onesie with some cars all over it over Jack's head, snapping up the buttons at the crotch. He then threw out all the trash, washed his hands and came back to Jack. "All finished buddy." He cooed, booping him on the nose. He slipped a pacifier into Jack's mouth, clipping it to the top of his onesie so he wouldn't lose it. Then he carefully picked Jack up and carried him downstairs.

Ryan, meanwhile, was doing the same with Mark. He took off Mark's wet clothing, as well as his wet pull-up. Then he cleaned him up and slipped a new one on him, even as he squirmed a bit. "I know hun. I'm almost done. Promise." He said softly, patting his stomach in a comforting way. Once he was finished changing his pull-up, he slipped on some sleep pants that had rocket ships all over them, followed by a matching shirt. "Do you want your binky?" He offered, waiting for a slight nod before he slipped it between Mark's lips. Then he headed into the bathroom to throw out the trash and wash his hands. Then he returned to help Mark sit up, ruffling his hair up a bit. He took his hand and the two also made their way downstairs, meeting Matt and Jack in the living room.

Mark grinned as he saw Jack again, and made his way over to him. The Irish lad was laying on the ground coloring while the television played Bob the Builder. He laid down next to Jack, and opened up his own coloring book to begin coloring. "Did ya have fun at the pawk?" He asked Jack, voice a bit muffled by his binky.

Jack looked up at Mark, an obvious grin on his lips that was hidden by his own binky. "Uh-huh! I have the best big bwothew and uncles evew!" He replied, putting his crayon down to awkwardly hug Mark from his own spot on the ground. "Thank you." He added, his voice rather low.

Mark was caught off guard by the hug, but he didn't hesitate to hug him back tightly. "'m glad." He mumbled out, a small giggle slipping out. He loved how happy it had made Jack. "You's welcome. I can't wait to go again!" He added excitedly.

"Again?! We's gonna go to the pawk again?" Jack asked, pulling back to look at Mark. His excitement was almost the exact same as when they had first arrived at the playground that day, making the other three chuckle. "While I'm still here?"

"If you guys are feeling Little another day next week, we were planning on it." Matt spoke up. He hesitated when he heard a loud clap of thunder, which caused the two Littles to tense up. "How about we build a pillow fort and watch a movie, yeah? We can block out the storm." He got up again to pick Jack up off the ground, while Ryan picked Mark up.

And the rest of the night was spend as promised, with the four of them huddled up under a pillow fort...which had been mostly constructed by Matt and Ryan since the other two kept getting distracted. Mark and Jack were soon cuddled up together, while Matt was on Jack's other side and Ryan was on Mark's other side. Blankets were draped over all their laps, while the two Littles sucked on their binkies and cuddled their favorite, respective plushies (Tiny Box Tim and SepticEye Sam). The soft pitter pattering from the rain outside was long forgotten, as the four of them watched the antics of Remy on screen.

Now, whenever Jack saw a playground, he no longer felt sad. But instead, he felt the memories flood back to him from that day, and a smile slipped onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> **Whenever I say a one-shot is gonna be short....it never is. But I finally finished it! And I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. (: I hope you guys enjoyed it too. **
> 
> **I'll probably be working on the next chapter of my book now, even though I did just update it. I currently have no requests though so...I don't know. It depends. But for now, I will talk to you guys later! Buh-Bye!**


End file.
